narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinta Ryū
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Assassin | previous occupation = | team =Genryū | previous team = | partner =Genryū | previous partner = | family =Ishikawa Ryū (Father) Omitsu Ryū (Mother) | rank =Jōnin | classification =Sage Sensor Type | reg = | academy =7 | chunin =10 | jonin =14 | kekkei = File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = File:Nature Icon Earth.png 15px | jutsu = | weapons =Dragon Blade }} Background The son of Ishikawa Ryū, Shinta was born into the Dragon Lineage legacy; as required, he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a shinobi, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. As a child Shinta learned many crucial survival skills under the guidance and watchful eye of Omitsu, the caretaker of the Ryū clan's children and Shinta's mother. Under Omitsu's care Shinta quickly befriended Yukari and the two became inseparable. Training intensified as he grew older, adapting to these difficulties, Shinta quickly excelled among his peers, becoming one of the clan's top students. His skill would earn him the right to bear the name Ryū as his own, mastering many shinobi skills, much to the delight of his father. Appearance Shinta is the epitome of a present day shinobi, his Legendary Black Dragon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, shinobi headpiece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient shinobi warrior. Physically, Shinta Ryū is a young man in his early 20s, standing at 5'10" and weighing in at 172 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a shinobi, most of his costumes and attire conceal his face, revealing only his eyes, one of his most distinctive features. Shinta's eyes feature vibrant green colouration with a slight golden hue. This golden hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colours, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance. Underneath the shinobi mask and hood reveals a youthful face, and brown hair held in a ponytail, a completely opposite appearance to what many would expect, given his deadly skills and calculative, savage brutality in battle. Personality As a shinobi, Shinta ruthlessly kills his enemies without mercy, executing them in a very cold, technical and calculative fashion. His rigorous upbringing in tandem with the many hardships and tragedies he has suffered has forced Shinta to harden his emotions and disciplined his skills to perfection. He is undaunted by the lives he must take in order to protect the balance within the world, knowing that balance of the world is more important. Shinta knows that a life following the path of the shinobi can be both cruel and short, especially for one of the Dragon Lineage. He has already felt first hand the brutality of this life; watching Yukari, his best friend murdered right in front of his eyes, most of his clan massacred and almost dying himself as he tried to save the village. Though Shinta cares little for his enemies' well-being, he still respects them on a warrior basis, even having mutual respect with some adversaries. Outside of battle, Shinta is modest and refined, he is popular among the local residents in his village. Not only as a strong role model for shinobi in training, but he is heralded for being kind and gentle, as he cares for the safety of every resident in his home.